


Serendipity (7)

by xinyi_920



Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyi_920/pseuds/xinyi_920
Summary: 终于炖完了，虚脱第五章的后半部分





	Serendipity (7)

Warren被压在墙壁上动弹不得，他骚包的低领衬衫早就在揉弄和拉扯间衣襟大敞，皮裤也在两人合力下被七手八脚的扯开，这会儿正和内裤一起堆叠在脚踝上。他叼着Kurt的舌头半眯着眼，感受着对方施加在他身上的各种青涩却情色的抚触，无师自通的处男这会儿已经把他那根硬起的阴茎握在手心里搓弄到渗液，腰腹扭摆时擦身而过的性器逼的两人都沙哑着喉咙叫出了声。

他舔着自己被亲肿的嘴唇，交融的口水几乎要打湿他的下巴，Warren眨了眨有些迷蒙的眼睛，看到面前Kurt的眼睛几乎要不聚焦了。他就这么朦胧却又急色的看着Warren的脸和身体，似乎是不知该把焦点放在哪个位置，不管是那张泛红的脸、饱满的胸肌亦或赤裸的下体，都让缺乏经验的Kurt想要红着脸移开视线，但他又实在舍不得错过任何一丝细节。

Kurt粗重的呼吸埋进了Warren汗湿的颈窝，热气吹的对方身体止不住的颤抖，双手也顺着脊椎一路下滑，在把那两瓣浑圆臀肉握在手心里揉捏的同时，再一次偏头吻上了他的嘴唇。

处男真的很爱接吻。

Warren迷迷糊糊的想着，他向来对这种黏黏糊糊又跟做爱没什么关系的接触不太热衷，如果对方足够可口又坚持索取他通常不介意给予一个火辣的吻，可他这是第一次就这么被摁在墙上亲肿了嘴巴，完全没有推拒的余地。

初体验的Kurt是不会有什么高超吻技的，他只是管不住自己的嘴巴贴上Warren柔软而湿润的、被自己吸成了玫瑰色的嘴唇。他仗着身高和体力优势握着Warren的臀瓣把对方整个抱起贴在自己身上，堆在脚踝的裤子被Warren敞开的双腿拉平就这么卡在了那里。Warren有些紧张的呻吟扭动着，可Kurt就是不肯松开嘴巴里含着的那根滑溜溜的舌头，他只好拥紧了对方赤裸的肩背，曲起的膝盖卡在腰侧，把身体的全部重量倚靠在Kurt赤裸的身体上，两个人就这么别扭的贴合着，由Kurt带领着一同向那张kingsize的大床移去。

Warren被Kurt的身体重重的压进了床垫里，他在对方硬立的性器滑过下腹和大腿根部时偏头喘息着，而Kurt终于腾出手来扒掉了他碍事的裤子。

Kurt几乎被药烧晕了头，他狠狠眨了下眼睛甩掉额头滑下的汗水，视线扫过Warren酡红的脸蛋和不住起伏的胸膛，紧实的腹肌紧缩着，被汗水和阴茎渗出的前液裹上一层不均匀的、湿淋淋的水光，没有合紧的双腿间臀肉掩盖不住的细缝也在随着他的呼吸小幅张合。

他的呼吸突然更重了，雄性的本能和脑海中模糊的回忆催促着Kurt挤进了Warren半开的腿间，左手压着对方大腿根部细白的皮肉把腿拉的更开，右手握着自己怒张的性器，贴上Warren臀间的细缝，便蠢蠢欲动的找寻起来。

“你…操…你他妈给我等等！”Warren本来已经不想在这场失败的诱奸多说一个字了，可感受到那根尺寸超标的东西贴上他至今没人碰过的入口时还是忍不住炸了毛，“你是想我死吗？！”

Kurt被他吼的愣了一下，他有些无辜又不知所措的看了看Warren恼羞成怒的脸，又看了看被自己的阴茎顶住的紧缩穴口，过于劲爆的画面一瞬间就把处男的脸臊得通红，可视觉冲击下本来就压制不住的性欲更是催促他暂停的腰肢再次耸动起来。

“我操…”Warren几乎是惊恐的、并且急躁的，几乎费尽了全身力气才在Kurt的压制下挣扎着挪向床头，并在后者更加急躁而难耐的低吼里死死握住他紧箍在腰侧的手腕，然后伸长了左手奋力拉开床头柜的抽屉，“你他妈的…必须给我等等！”

他的腰被攥得很紧，单侧蠕动着腰臀去摸索视线死角里润滑剂的样子着实有些狼狈，可Kurt盯着他酡红的、布满细汗、并且有些气急败坏的脸孔时的眼神几乎可以称得上痴迷，而那种火热的眼神显然让Warren的脸更红了，“你能不能管好你那个东西哪怕只有三分钟？”他终于摸到了那支——该死的，从来只有他给别人用过的——润滑剂，克制着把那个塑料管丢到Kurt脸上的冲动——想想处男也不会用这东西，他可不想遭大罪，而且比起还不知道能不能被听进去的语言指导，还是自己来相对没有那么羞耻。

他不是没有想过趁着Kurt呆愣时重占上风，但很快就被摁住大腿压了回来。这个该死的…力气大的要命的处男！他阴沉着脸咬紧牙根几乎是有些愤恨的把沾满润滑液的手指捅进下身紧缩的穴口里，之前积累的技巧在此刻早已被郁闷和欲火烧了个干净。食指在涂抹好润滑的肠道里旋转着，Kurt看着他时眼睛里的羞涩比那份欲望更让人招架不住，更何况耐受不住的处男还趁火打劫般拿他那根硬起来的东西蠢蠢欲动得蹭着他敞开的大腿，湿润头部顶上他腿根会阴处与他同样硬立的阴茎擦肩而过时，逼得Warren第四次叫出了声，“你等等…你他妈再等等！”

Warren很难说自己是不是在期待着什么，但他确实在Kurt无声——却带有实际行动的催促下加快了速度。他的蓝眼睛有些湿润了，半眯起来不聚焦的样子看上去性感的要命，他就这么半张着嘴唇急促喘息着，有些艰难的往已经湿透的穴口里塞进了第二根手指。

——也许我只是怕他胡来。他的大脑在一片混沌中迷迷糊糊思考辩解着，不管怎么说，硬上的话吃亏的可是自己。

这实在称不上什么愉快的初体验，——也许、也希望是只到目前为止——诱奸不成反被压制，还不得不自己扩张！Warren愤恨的胡思乱想着，扩张进行的不太顺利——他有些太紧张了，裹满滑液的肠壁蜷缩着，他又没法儿看清下面的样子，调整了几次都没能把第三根手指塞进去。可他不敢放弃，想到之前自己攥在手心里的大家伙心里就是一阵带着羞耻的慌乱，三根都不一定能把自己打开到适应它的程度，事已至此，他起码不想让自己受伤。

而在Warren咬着牙艰难尝试时，跪在他腿间的Kurt显然不是这么想的，他被欲火烧红的眼睛几乎黏在了那湿透的穴口上，Warren弯曲手指时露出的那截粉嫩肉壁在灯光下反射出的淋漓水光折磨着他所剩无几的耐心，他终于忍不住伸出早已被汗水沾湿的右手，食指紧贴对方湿透的指缝钻进了他肖想半天的甬道。

这个三分钟太过漫长了。Kurt带着Warren的两指蠕动抽插时还分神抱怨着——在他几乎被烧坏的脑子里。而他身下的男人在这突如其来的触碰下几乎说不出话，那柔韧的腰肢难耐扭动间肌肉绷出的弧度还裹着细密的汗水，手指抽离时带出的水液把他指缝也沾得粘糊起来，而那截翻出的肠肉……

“抱歉…抱歉Warren，我…我实在…”Kurt急促喘息着抽出了手指，那黏糊糊的手攥住对方还没反应过来的手腕不由分说得压在头顶——连同他另一只手一起，到了这个时候，再也不需要有人告诉他应该怎么做了。Kurt打开的膝盖把Warren的大腿顶开，左手握住早已硬到渗液的阴茎指引着，在Warren骂骂咧咧的惊呼中顶住了同样湿透的穴口。

“我操…你别，你还没…啊——”Warren的话没有机会——或者说也没必要讲完了，他想提醒这个该死的处男带套，那东西不难找，他记得枕头下面就有，可是那根蓄势待发的大东西再也忍不住了，在他话讲到一半时就那么沉甸甸的、带着滚烫的热度，像根烧红的烙铁一样狠狠得捅了进来。

Warren的痛呼和对方的低吼一同填满了这个黏黏糊糊的屋子，他的体验实在说不上有多好，没有完全扩张好的肠道被迫吃下了更为粗大的东西，胀痛和对异物排斥的不适感让他的阴茎都有些软了下来。而且该死的，哪怕算上他之前每一次睡的男人或者女人，这是他第一次体验什么叫做肉贴肉！  
他皱起眉毛急促喘息着，下意识夹紧的双腿却被Kurt绷紧的腰身阻挡了去路。而这个刚刚开苞的处男竟然没给他多少适应的时间，空闲的左手卡住Warren紧绷的大腿根部用力一抬，便在他被迫打开的惊呼中耸动腰肢抽插起来。

Kurt知道，现在的他已经没有什么理智了。  
他能看得出身下的漂亮男人并不像他一样舒服，Warren——他的天使，他已经决定要在心里这么偷偷称呼他了。他的天使正紧皱着眉毛，连薄薄的眼皮也因为过度用力的闭合动作打起细褶；他的额头、鼻尖都布满了细汗，红晕从颧骨一路向下蔓延到了胸膛，蜷在肩窝的长卷发被汗水黏连在皮肤上；而那之前被他反反复复亲吻过的嘴唇微张着，随着胸膛的起伏和喉结的滚动不时吐露出不成调的呻吟。

有什么…一定有什么接触能比现在更加亲密。Kurt在下腹激烈的耸动中分神想着，放纵着欲望俯身贴上了对方红润的嘴唇。他吸咬着柔软唇瓣和滑腻的舌头，把Warren越发粗重的呼吸一股脑的吞吃入腹，被口水沾湿的嘴唇顺着他仰头袒露的下颌曲线下滑，鼻尖埋在对方同样潮湿的颈窝里用力呼吸着那里残留的香水味，火热鼻息熏的对方颈窝越发烫了。

“操…你慢点…慢点！”Warren几乎招架不住他毫无章法却格外狠戾的抽插，他已经不知道是第几次说出这句话了。原本紧缩僵硬的肉壁在对方强硬的攻击下已然被捣得软烂，摩擦间升起的温度烫得吓人，而最初的不适褪去后蒸腾而起的怪异酥麻比疼痛更让他不知所措，“操你的…处男就是…啊！”

他说不出完整的话，在Kurt一刻不停的捣弄下完全没办法拼出个像样的句子。Warren的眼眶早已被快感逼得湿润，泛红的眼尾湿漉漉的，Kurt早已给了他双手自由，可他用尽了力气也没能把这个发情公狗似的处男给推开。

Kurt几乎是爱不释手的抚摸着他汗湿的身躯，从柔韧的腰侧一路向下抓握住紧实的屁股揉捏着——全凭本能，可Warren却被他情色的爱抚折磨得不轻。下半身越发顺畅的操弄让他体验到了从未有过的快感，顶端蹭过前列腺肉冠再勾回时让他几乎想要射出来，他的屁股——该死的，他的屁股已经要被揉得冒火了，感谢处男手心里的汗水和某些渗过去的液体——不至于真的烧起来，他恍惚的想着，在又一次被操到最深处时克制不住的再一次叫了出来。

Kurt终于放过了那两瓣发烫的臀肉，他粘腻的手心此刻已经顺着腰腹爬上了Warren的胸口——拜健身房所赐，那儿的弧度饱满得很，而Kurt堵在他颈窝的嘴巴更是因为手心里光滑又柔软的触感享受得低叹出声，“Warren…”

他长长的叹息声顺着脖颈向下一路滑到胸口，湿漉漉的鼻尖凑到正中凹陷的沟壑里着迷的嗅着，下身激烈的冲撞带得他捏住胸肌的手越发用力，干到发红的眼睛着迷般盯着那粒硬起的、粉红色的乳头，在Warren越发急促的喘息中终于按捺不住的张嘴含了进去。

“操…你他妈别…Kurt Wagner！你别再…啊——”可怜的乳头一定已经被他吸肿了，Warren从来不知道他的胸部可以这样敏感，那粗糙的舌头用力扫过肿起的乳头时爽得他脚趾都蜷缩了起来，而立在两人小腹间被动摩擦的阴茎也不知何时射得下身一塌糊涂。

他真的已经有些累了——他想象中演出结束后的性爱不该是这个样子，他被个天主教徒压在床上操了半个多钟头，腰和屁股都酸得不成样子，想到Kurt的手劲那些地方也许还留下了不知多少指印——可这个该死的处男还在不知疲倦的耸动着。

我到底为什么要给他下那粒药！Warren在阴茎再次硬起时几乎要哭了出来——他不想的，可Kurt似乎越来越上道，每次抽插时都找准了那块让他爽到战栗的腺体，他的大腿敞开太久已经完全使不上力，腰也几乎被撞散，他几乎是忍无可忍的攥住了Kurt早已被蹭乱的头发，沙哑的声音几乎被操出哽声，“你他妈的…呜…操够没有？！差不多…嗯…该射了吧！”

Kurt被他直白的用词臊得红透了脸，他终于放开嘴巴里已经被吸成玫瑰色的乳头胡乱点了点头，带着与下半身的凶猛完全不符的、让Warren有些毛骨悚然的羞涩再一次吻上了他的嘴唇，把来不及说出口的叫骂全都堵回了嗓子里。

他终于、终于快到了。Warren半张着嘴唇任由Kurt亲吻着，他混沌的大脑迟钝转动着，对方忙着翻搅的舌头堵不住他沙哑的呻吟和湿漉漉的口水，在身下越发激烈快速的撞击中扭动腰身无声催促着。

“Warren…呜…我快要…”这是Kurt翻身之后说的第二句话，也是Warren今晚听到最动听的一句。他叼着Kurt的舌头用力吸吮着，酸软大腿下意识夹住了对方劲瘦的腰身，而在Kurt越发粗重的喘息中几次格外用力的冲撞后，他终于想起来要提醒些什么，“等…等等…”Warren分开两人胶着的嘴唇，在急促的喘息中艰难表达着，“你别在里面…啊——”

已经来不及了。滚烫而粘稠的触感沾上内壁时Warren几乎是愤怒的低叫出声，可过分情色的环境让他沙哑的嗓音听上去各位旖旎，Kurt急喘着射精时再一次忍不住吻上了他的嘴唇。

Warren早就开始打颤的大腿和腰身终于慢慢的放松了下来，他很想立刻跳起来把这个占尽他便宜的处男扔出去，起码也要把一身的粘腻洗洗干净，可不住落在额头和脸侧的碎吻却直叫他眼皮发沉，他连骂人的力气也挤不出来了，最终只无意义的哼了几声，便放任自己合上了眼睛。只似乎在陷入睡眠时朦胧听到了一声温柔的呢喃——

“……Mein angel…”


End file.
